Crystal Trials
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: Sequel of 'The Staff of Souls' Three months have passed since our young hero embarked on his training. But when he begins to experience some oddities with his magic he will seek aid from the main druid camp. And will have to face the Crystal Trial.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *grinning like a loon* I KNOW right? After all this time, and she FINALLY post this!_

_Well, I hope it was worth the wait! And you should thank this release to the lovely and talented (and my OFFICIAL ROYAL ADVISOR) __**'Dream Theme'**__!_

_Enjoyyyy!_

* * *

><p>The sun was trying his best to shine through the dense clouds of snow that encompassed the sky. Winter had all but surely engulfed the kingdom in its white blanket; fresh powdery snow covered the forest and its surroundings as the animals in the area where all hidden away in their homes. In Camelot, the town's people were bustling about as they continued with the morning work before getting back to their families. Winter had covered everything in sight, the magnificent castle walls were cover in frost while the town and the marketplace was blanketed in white. The people were forced to take refuge within their homes early due to the cold but they were more than happy to do so in order to spend more time with their families. While the crowds began to dissipate from the streets, those few who remained were able to see the two cloaked figures walking out of the castle and towards the gates and immediately recognize them as the lady Morgana and her faithful maid Guinevere. As they were walking, the people bowed briefly to the young Witch Apprentice and companion some uttering brief words of care seeing that while they were wearing a cloak that seemed to be the only protection against the elements they had.<p>

Once they reached the gate, the guards gave the young witch a brief bow in respect and she in return gave them a brief nod and a smile before urging her friend to hurry. As the two began to walk into the forest, they fell into confortable chatter; Gwen began telling her how much of the relationship with her long stray brother has progressed since he settled back in Camelot and Morgana told her about her progress with the lesson plans that Merlin had left for her while he was away. She was very excited since she was almost finished but she hoped that Merlin would soon return. She had no doubt she would get bored without any magical training or any threats to the kingdom to vanquish.

Things seemed much more boring and bleak without the constant presence of her teacher in Camelot. There were no more shouting matches between master and servant. No more smiling knuckleheaded accidents in the halls. No more magical hijinks between friends and family.

She missed Merlin.

As they began to arrive at their destination, the snow began to diminish and vanish as a wave of warmth began to surround the area. The white stillness of the forest began to morph into a vast variety of luscious greens and beautiful flowers as if the seasons where turning with each step they took. The two stopped suddenly as their eyes fell upon the scene before them. The clearing was lush with vivid colors as there was a large cloth on the floor, housing trays filled with meats, breads and fruits; Arthur had his back to them as he was checking his reflection in a serving tray, oblivious to the giggling audience behind him. The young witch was quick to silence her companion and gave her a look of pure mischief, which Gwen was all too happy to indulge. With a loud and not so subtle cough from Morgana, Arthur immediately let the tray fall to the ground as he turned to gaze at the two giggle females before him. His mouth went dry as he gaze upon Guinevere's beaming face.

"Guinevere, you look…" Seeing his stunned and idiotic face, Morgana couldn't help but poke fun at his expense. She leaned forward slightly as she raised a polished eyebrow.

"I think he's trying to say you look _**nice**_?" Hearing her words, Arthur immediately tried to keep some of his dignity and coughed slightly to clear his voice while sending a look of annoyance towards her comment and gratitude for bringing her here.

"Thank you Morgana. Don't you have _**training**_ to attend to?" Grinning even more, Morgana simply patted her satchel that contained her magic book and gave him a mischievous look before turning around to leave and wave back. "Have fun!" However, neither of them knew that she would remain close by to keep an eye out for trouble. Morgana simply kept walking forward until she was sure they would not see or hear her and then she simply sat down and got into a meditation pose to expand her senses around the area.

Before he went away, Merlin asked her to keep guard of Arthur in case there was a magical threat and he was unable to get to them in time. He was confident of her skills and he trusted her to keep their mismatched family safe until his return and as such, she would fulfill the task her teacher had entrusted her with. In every outing or hunt Arthur had gone, she had followed in the shadows not wanting Arthur to fuss about her.

Once she was out of sight, Arthur snapped forward to aid his love cross the slight stream across the greenery and once he had her in his arms, he relished the feeling of her warmth surrounding his body before gesturing at the picnic behind him. He helped her out of her cloak like any gentleman would and he then helped her sit down on the matt. Once he had joined her, out of instinct she began to prepare a plate for Arthur right away but before she could do anything she felt his hand upon hers stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes rose to search his and found the all too familiar deep sky blue gazing at her with fondness and love.

"You are not here as a servant." Giving him a fluster smile, she allowed him to serve them both their afternoon meal as they fell into confortable conversation, talking about nothing and everything. She was glad to see him relax so completely. Lately, the king has seemed to give Arthur more and more responsibilities, keeping him busy most of the time. He has fallen back to becoming easily irritable and angry when people interrupt him but he is often quick to excuse himself and utter a brief sorry in reply. But now, being away from all his responsibilities and pressures she found herself smiling in relief as his posture and demeanor managed to relax.

"This feels different doesn't it? Being away from Camelot…" As she said this, Arthur merely sighed in content and gaze out into the forest. That was another thing. She and Arthur had begun properly courting each other in secret but the brief touches of hands and the few kisses they share in between their day under the shadows of the castle made their hearts heavy with grief on their need for secrecy. That was why Arthur had asked her to join him today for a picnic in the forest; Been far away from the social convention and scrutiny of the castle walls, they could finally be true to one another at last and enjoy each other's company as a proper couple.

"I love Camelot more than I can say but then," She heard him say "sometimes I feel I can hardly breathe. Everyone expects so much of me." He stated gently as she could briefly see the heavy blanket of exhaustion in his eyes.

"My duty falls on my capability to protect my people." He whispered softly, making her strain her ears to hear him. "My destiny dictates that I am supposed to unite all of Albion to a new time of peace. Erase the walls of hatred and vengeance that my father's rule had posed upon the magical community." But just as suddenly as she saw it, his eyes immediately turned to her and gave her a look of gratefulness and longing. She felt his hands land upon hers in a gentle effort to cradle them with his own.

"But being here, with you, I can be myself."

"I like that." Saying this, she couldn't help but cup his rugged face as her thumb gently massaged his cheek. "You being yourself."

"You mustn't let the weight of your responsibilities change who you are. I am quite certain that the people trust you and your judgment, no matter what." Hearing the resolution in her voice, Arthur gave her a smile as he took her hand away from his face, only to bring it towards his lips to lay a gentle kiss upon her skin.

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot..."

"Really?" She asked with a slight hint of humor in her voice. "Where would you go?"

"I don't know." He confessed as he began to fill a plate for them both. "Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land and become a farmer." Hearing this, she couldn't help it; she began to laugh good heartedly at the notion. But not because she thought Arthur was too pampered for the lifestyle but because she knew that after a while, he would find the mundane routine awfully boring. Sparing herself a joyful glance at her prince, she saw him giving her and annoyed but understanding look.

"I can hardly see you toiling away in the fields all day."

"Obviously, I'd take Merlin. He can do all the hard work. The lazy idiot has his magic anyway so it wouldn't be a problem." He said in a mock serious demeanor that told her he was joking. Well, at least she hoped so.

"I'm sure he'd love that" Smiling once again, Arthur took the plate he'd created for her and brought it to her hands. She immediately took the offered food and gave him a polite nod. "Thank you."

While two began to eat, they were switching between feeding small pieces of food to one another in playful joy. Arthur spoke of stories of his youth, like the time when he was almost six winters old and he managed to sneak past the armory guards and play with his father's own personal sword, effectively knocking every single armor of an entire squadron. He was grateful to have found the slight opening on the back or else his father would have confined him to his chambers for an entire month.

He found himself resting his head upon her legs as she finally calmed down from all the laughing. He secretly found it enjoyable to hear her laugh; it was something akin to bluebell chirps and the sweetest of music. The two then fell into confortable silence as Guinevere ran her slender finger through his hair almost lulling him to sleep. The two lost all sense of time as they simply sat there and enjoyed the feel of having the other close. But when Gwen noticed what time it was she sighed in defeat and broke the comfortable silence.

"We should be getting back to Camelot soon."

"Let's stay a while longer." He said half asking half pleading. He didn't want to leave the comfort of being in her presence without having to pretend. His eyes shifted to hers and he would deny the slight pout on his lips. "Don't know when we may have the chance to do this again."

"Perhaps when you become a farmer, we'll be together more often." As she said this, she ran her finger through his hair once more. But Arthur could see behind her mirth, she was unhappy with the way they had to act to have a moment to themselves. Once again, he swore to himself that things would be different when he became king.

"It was just a dream." He groaned slightly as he began to stand up, immediately helping his love to her feet as well. They still had their hands joined as he continued speaking. "I fear I'll never leave Camelot. Don't move…" The sudden shift in his stance and demeanor made Gwen immediately freeze. Arthur was sure he had heard a twig snap behind the trees and he wasn't going to leave anything to chance when Guinevere was with him.

"Is it bandits?" Hearing her whisper, he was about to push her behind him when suddenly, a blur of white jumped out from behind the tree. Its head began to shift throughout the clearing, seemingly surprised by the lack of cold and snow in the area and merely began to ruffle its fur. Arthur couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"A rabbit." Hearing a small giggle of relief, he felt her lean against his chest. Embracing her briefly, he then began to pick up what little food was left over and gather their cloaks. Having put on his, he then turned to help Guinevere with hers, much to her charring. However, the kiss she received after the fact was much gladly received.

Once they broke apart, the two then began their trek back to Camelot with Arthur handling the basket in one hand and his other hooked around his love. But soon enough, as they began to get past the warm barrier and into the biting cold of winter, Gwen's thoughts began to shift towards a more familiar face.

"Do you think he's ok?" Arthur heard her asking and he needn't ask who she was talking about.

"Morgana was kind enough to cast an enchantment to the area to make it warm for us but everywhere else is covered in snow." She stated, worrying about her friend and whether or not he had shelter for the night. "I hope he's keeping himself warm." With this, Arthur's eyes became unfocused as he absentmindedly began to rub the silver ring on his left hand. It has been over three months since Merlin had set out to train with the dragon. Three months of not knowing whether or not he was alive and well, only having the ring Merlin enchanted for him as proof. But he had long since given up on that matter. Merlin had already made his point across and nothing they did was capable of deter his resolve. He just had to trust the warlock's ability to stay out of trouble.

Yeah, and what are the odds of _that_ happening…

"Don't worry about him Guinevere." As he said this, Arthur pulled her closer to give her some form of comfort. "He is in the company of the Great Dragon so I don't think any bandits would dare approach him. And he has his magic which I'm sure will keep him warm, wherever he is." Giving her a sly grin, he shook his head before continuing.

"Knowing the idiot, he's probably fast asleep, curled up in blankets and trying to avoid a day of training from the dragon in this weather."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep inside the forest in the north of the White Mountains, a crisp blanket of white powder covered every inch. The silence was almost surreal as all the animals were in hiding or in hibernation, leaving the woods in complete calm. However, the calm was interrupted as an array of explosions could be heard approaching in the horizon.<p>

A blur of red and blue could be seeing running as a figure in a blood red cloak was following behind it. Along their trail, patches of melted snow and singed tree bark could be seen amongst the few pieces of ruble and fallen trees that litter in their wake. The red and blue blur hid behind a conglomeration of trees that was about a couple of miles from an edge of rocks. The man had no doubt that the fall from the small rock cliff was a few feet long but surely it would give anyone who fell painful and life threatening injuries no matter who they landed. However, before he could decide where to go next or even gain his breath, the man in the red cloak seemed to have found his location as he began to mutter a new spell, sending more fireballs to destroy his small hideout. Yelping in surprise and pain, the red and blue blur immediately snapped forward and began to run; the icy winds slashed his face, sending his white and black raven locks away from his pale cerulean eyes that were now searching his surroundings for his hidden foe.

"Run. Run. Run. _**RUN**_!" Merlin shouted to the wind as he ran, all the while avoiding the attacks of the other sorcerer. As he felt the fire attacks lick his skin, he didn't know whether to thank the sorcerer for the source of warmth or simply curse his luck and merely wish to be exposed to the harsh winter. Unfortunately as Merlin continued to contemplate and run, a well-placed strike near his feet resulted in an explosion which sent him flying over the small cliff. While he was falling, his training finally seemed to kick in and he immediately shifted his body to face the fast-approaching ground, his hands shot toward the ground as the runes in the copper bracelets on his wrists began to glow as well as his eyes when he let his magic loose.

"_**Lif yr awyr!**_" Once the words left his mouth, a gust of air began to push out of his hands towards the ground, essentially slowing his decent. As soon as he managed to land safely on the ground, he barely evaded another fireball from his attacker before he began running once more.

"Why did I _**ever**_ agree to _**do**_ this?" He shouted at the air as he continued to run, the other sorcerer still following him.

"I'm sure Gaius had _**more**_ than suitable magic tomes for me to study." He continued as he ducked and rolled away from another fireball into a slight opening on a rock formation. "And _**really**_! The fact that I've kept my head on my shoulders for over two years in a kingdom that executed people for _**far**_ less than I've done should attest to my luck!" Not sensing the other sorcerer near him anymore, he carefully got out of his hiding spot. Not seeing any indication that he wasn't alone, he let himself rest his head upon a nearby tree and close his eyes in exhaustion from the many hours of running.

"I'm sure Arthur's head could've taken a few more hits."

"_**Ddaear**__**ataliaeth**__**.**_" Merlin's eyes snapped open as he felt the bark of the tree and the earth below him shift and move around him. Before he could do anything, his legs were already bound to the earth as more and more of the stones began to cover his boots while his arms were already encased with a thick layer of tree bark and moss rendering him completely bound. Suddenly, two figures emerged from behind a nearby cluster of trees; the one who was wearing a deep green cloak had his hands stretched out while the other, who was wearing an aquamarine cloak began to gather her magic around her. Merlin narrowed his eyes at her, having already dealt with her and her affinity with water miles before and having the entire forest cover in her element he knew that he was in danger as long as he kept still. So, before the two could even take another breath, Merlin's eyes glowed once again with practiced ease.

"_**Gwthiwch allan!**_" His words were laced with strength and power as his spell sent a wave of neutral energy from the core of his body outward, causing the debris and tree bark that were bounding him to shoot outward and sending the sorcerer's flying into the solid trees behind them.

Only a heavy panting could be heard amongst the dust layers of dirt and snow. The young warlock had both hands on his knees, trying his best not to fall to the ground.

"Right." He muttered as straightened his back. A hand moved some of his locks of hair that were sticking to his sweaty forehead away while his eyes took a second to change from showing his bone tiredness to a guarded steel glint. "Need to keep moving."

The path was relatively safe and alone, however Merlin had learned never to trust the quietness of the forest. A few minutes later, his worries were found true as he heard someone shout from the trees as he kept running.

"_**Plygu, Ynni a streic.**_" Eyes glowing gold, he immediately turned around and placed both arms forward in an x formation.

"_**Gescildan!**_" As soon as he uttered the spell, he was met with an incredible force that threw him backwards towards a clearing. He tried to stop himself from shouting in pain as his body rolled toward a group of rocks that stood almost in the middle of the field. Once his body stopped, he quickly willed himself up and found refuge behind the rocks.

Panting harshly as he held his left wrist and check it for damage, he risked a peek behind the rocks and sure enough, for figures dressed in blood red, forest green, aquamarine blue and stormy grey cloaks were now in formation. The four sorcerers seeing they had the advantage immediately began chanting in harmony as they brought their arms forward. Merlin could see each of their elements begin to form in front of them as they prepared to obliterate him out of existence.

"Fine then," He muttered to himself as he calmed his core. "I'll guess I'll have to end this then." At this Merlin turned around and stepped away from his meager defense and walked calmly to stand before them. His longer red scarf billowed in his wake as the dark navy blue armor tunic he wore shone slightly with the light from their combined attacks. The dark tan slacks were sullied and dirty from all the running and injuries while his trusty belted boots were comfortably stretched, ready to run if so he needed. He laid both arms at his side, his copper bracelets shining in wait to be used again by their master as he adjusted the harness in his left arm. He would need all the help he could get for what he was about to do.

Cerulean eyes steeled in resolve as the calculating and powerful gaze stared at his foes. He let his body relax and his mind expand and as soon as he saw the four sorcerers throw their attacks he closed his eyes. With his power, he felt the combined strength of their attacks; the powerful range of all the elements, side by side, tearing apart the seams of earth and snow and all of nature in its path. It was destructive and powerful and awe-inspiring and beautiful. He could clearly see every tread of magic from which they were form and he knew he could do what needed to be done.

His hands moved once he was read, his eyes still closed, as he let his energy flow into the earth below him. Sending a burst of energy, many circles and runes began to form around him as their attacks became closer and closer. Once the runes were in place, his eyes snapped open at the very last second and activated his trap. His arms shot forward as he shouted these words.

"_**Elfennau y streic, bydd eich gwrando ar eich meistri dim mwy.**_" As their attacks finally passed within the circle, the most unbelievable thing happened.

They stopped.

Allowing himself a mental smile he never stopped in his concentration. The four blast of pure elemental energy then seemed to circle around the warlock and stop at a certain rune. The sorcerers seemed to be surprised and stunned at what they were seeing. Merlin's hair floated gently from the pure waves of energy that he was controlling right now, the circle of runes glow a gentle and calming hue of blue while his eyes were blazing gold.

This was his very own creation. A spell unique to his own studies and his creativity. His final test. Merlin had created this circle to represent the shield he himself was and the powerful storm he controlled. He created this thinking of his friends and family back home and how he would do anything for them. Within the circle, he could control any elemental force any sorcerer could throw at him while keeping the power as a backup to fuel his own. With this, he had complete control of the battle and seeing as he never took praise or recognition before he allowed himself to name it as such to boost his ego. He had called his creation…

The Myrddin Circle.

"_**Rhowch fy cylch. Grant i mi eich grym. Uno fel un a streic y rhai ger fy mron. Dewch, yn gwneud frys!**_" As soon as he said this, parts of all the four energies merged together before him and shot towards the four sorcerers at lightning speed. Before they could utter a defensive spell, the blast of concentrated energy reach them near where they were standing, blasting their bodies backwards breaking some of the tree bark as well. As the dust settled, Merlin strained his eyes to see what had become of his enemies and his face quickly broke into a grin as he saw their bodies finally turn to their original elemental forms. The one wearing the blood red cloak burst into fire, the one wearing the forest green cloak turned back into a tangle of bark and leaves, the one wearing the aquamarine blue cloak turned back into a puddle of water and the one wearing the stormy grey cloak burst into a gust of air.

"Yes!" He shouted as he jumped in one place. "I can't believe it worked this time!" He had long since tried to merge _**all**_ elemental powers into his circle but he finally got it to work. His final work is complete! He had passed the test the Great Dragon had given him by defeating his elemental golems with his circle and now he could go home! But as he stopped jumping, he suddenly began to hear a crackle in the air. He cautiously turned around to see the runes below the fire sphere containing the energy of the fire user begin to become unstable.

"Oh…" He muttered before closing his eyes. "This is going to hurt."

A few miles away, the Great Dragon could hear a gigantic explosion coming from his student testing grounds and he could do nothing else but sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Me: *grins* Well? Was it worth the wait?<em>

_Me: *grinning* Reviews are welcomed!_

_**Spells:**_

_**Flow of air**_

_**Earth restraint.**_

_**Push out!**_

_**Energy, bend and strike**_

_**Elements that strike, you shall heed not your masters no more. **_

_**Enter my circle. Grant me your power. Unite as one and strike those before me. Come, make haste!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_I'm sorry about the delays in all my other stories… I'm going through some difficult family stuff and unfortunately that stopped the writing buzz I had going on…_

_Uhmm… On a more cheerful note, the Merlin Committee for DashCon USA (In case you don't know, DashCon USA is a convention run by and for tumblr users. It will take place July 11-13th, 2014, in Chicago) has extended an invitation for me to participate in their auction and I have accepted. If you wish to participate in it and maybe bid a dollar or two in mine it would be great… I'm not really expecting many people to bid really… (I'm not that known, or that good for that matter. Frankly I'm not sure why they invited me for this) But if you are interested, I put forward 3 stories for bidding. So, you know… go nuts…_

_Now, a brief shout out to the Lady __Jane Mays. __My dear Lady of my court, if you're still reading, I still remember your comments in the previous stories, and as I have promised you answers to your statements so have I delivered. I hope you like where I took his words!_

_I hope you enjoy…_

* * *

><p>The morning sun was up in the sky, warming away the memories of the brutal winter that blanketed Camelot last winter season. Sure enough, the stags and hares can be seen roaming freely deep in the forest, the woodland creatures that have long since woken from their yearly slumber have already taken their respective place and now filled the woods.<p>

Near the edges of Camelot's forest, the villages which where once muted and distant are now brimming with life and the busy sounds of work and play. As the parents and workers kept on going with their daily chores, some could see a lone cloaked figure walking gently over a hill looking down upon their village. The figure was wearing a deep royal blue cloak that appeared to be made out of the finest silks, and as he walked, they could see glimpses of shining armor hidden underneath.

The figure stopped at a cliff point looking down upon the village's entrance and after waiting a few seconds, he began to trek down. Here, the most curious villagers tried to get a glimpse of the mysterious figure only to get a slight glimpse of alabaster white upon his hair before said man walked out of their range.

The hooded figure stopped in front of a sign with the image of a wild boar that said _'Hogs Head Tavern'_; the scent of alcohol and the melodious sounds of bar songs being sung by the patrons. A brief melancholic smile managed to paint itself upon his face as aquamarine eyes stared into the distance.

"No better place to measure the mood of the people than the local tavern… Eh Arthur?" Merlin murmured to himself as he started walking inside the pub trying to ignore a bad feeling surrounding the place. Ignoring the curious stares and defiant glares of the patrons, Merlin simply eyed an empty chair near the corner and walk to it, a weary sigh escaping him as he adjusted his cloak to keep his face covered. Having done that, Merlin rested his head in his perched arm and let his mind drift.

It had been almost ten months since his last attempt at the Myrdin Circle and he has improved exponentially in his studies. Right now he realized it was foolish of him to even attempt such a complex formula without further research and tools. His ribs still ached with the ghost pain his ribs suffered that day…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback-10 months ago~<strong>_

_Rumbling echoed through the darkness of his head as Merlin tried to open his eyes only to be greeted by a flash of light that further drove his pounding headache over the edge into a full blown migraine._

"_Ugh…" He mumbled as his hand tried to hold his aching head on its own. "What hit me?" Using his other hand as leverage, Merlin pushed his body into an upright position brushing away the clumps of water and snow that had collected in his armor. Once he was upright, he tried to remember what had happened. He was fighting the elemental golems that The Great Dragon had created for him to try his hand at the final test. He was surrounded with nowhere to go, the golems where casting a collective spell to take him down and he call his circle to end the fight… _

_Things got a little sketchy after that…_

"_I believe it was a problem with the fire runes transfiguration to the water runes this time, young warlock..." Hearing the quiet rumble of his teacher echo above him, he managed to get some strength back to at least open his eyes completely. The light that had bother him before was a pile of burning logs placed a good distance away from where he was - His teacher's usual way to provide some warmth and comfort wherever his current plan knocked him unconscious where it was his body failing him or his experiments- and the dragon's massive body encompassed the area. Merlin then noticed that where it was previously shaded morning skies was now the inky blackness of the mountains night. _

_How long had he been unconscious?_

"_It exploded again, didn't it…" Merlin uttered with a long frustrated sigh, only to stop himself immediately to halt the pain that was shooting in his ribs. _

"_I believe the charred remnants of your scarf would be answer enough?" Hearing this, Merlin's eyes shot open and immediately sought out to grasp the familiar fabric of his scarf on his neck, only to pull a too-short scrap of fabric and had once been his beautiful blood-red winter scarf._

"_Oh damn" Merlin uttered as he closed his eyes, his tired body begin for rest. "That's the third one this month…"_

"_As I told you before young one," He heard the dragon's soothing voice above him and his mind snapped right into focus. "you must not push yourself before you're ready. The time will come when your training will be complete but until such a day comes, you must pace yourself and not try to do what is beyond your powers." This seemed to light the already brimming feeling of self-hatred and circumvention regarding his situation._

"_You yourself told me that I'm supposed to be this great Emry's of legend…" He let the sarcasm drip out like honey. "this great and powerful protector but all I feel now… is useless…" And that was the truth of the matter; ever since he left Camelot with shame in his heart for what he'd done to his loved ones, he spent day and night studying the theories and manuscripts that Gaius had given him before his departure as well as those he had found in his travels, but the time it took him to learn thing that where more advance started to be more and more difficult for him to apply himself each day. _

_At the beginning, he had given his whole heart in his studies and as such, his knowledge in the magical arts grew in leaps and bounds. And with the speed he was going, he made himself believe that it would only take a few months before he returned to his prince's service. _

_However it was not to be as his learning speed began to slow approximately a month ago, leaving him with frustration and longing for his friends. He had never felt such yearning to see the people he thought of as family, be it a sense of responsibility or of family he wasn't sure, all he knew was that he wished to finish his lessons and go back._

_Although what he wanted and what he needed to do where two entirely different things. _

_He knew that to properly protect his friends and the kingdom he would need the training The Great Dragon was providing but it was so __**frustrating**__! He never had so much difficulty in learning new magic, but what his teacher was showing him seemed beyond what he could comprehend. It left him feeling useless. Useless as a student, useless as a guardian, useless as person. _

"_You are never useless." Merlin's head snapped forward as the head of The Great Dragon nested in front of him, answering to his mental bitterness. Ancient golden eyes stared at him as he felt the soothing tones of his teacher's rumbling voice. "Never in your life have you been anything of the sort. I have seen and followed you throughout your life and it is your soul which has been the key for your destiny." All Merlin could see in his eyes was kindness and understanding and knowledge beyond anything he could hope to understand right then._

_His eyes widened when his teacher's whole body began to cocoon him under his wings and scales, making his body lean against him. "A soul like yours comes once in a lifetime, young one. A soul so pure and free that its wisps are a golden hue on insurmountable potential…" The Great Dragon very rarely ever showed this facet of his personality, the show of compassion and tenderness was seldom scarce when dealing with an impatient and moody warlock such as he had been for the last couple of months. The dragon's head, then, peeks inside the scaly cocoon and was now staring at him with something close to a kind smile upon his massive snout._

"_Patience young one." He heard his teacher declare. "Time will be your greatest companion for your growth."_

_Merlin didn't know how to respond. He has always been alone to his own trials and painful memories, having now the snowy white flecks in his hair was a permanent reminder of the most painful memories he experienced. But he had always relied on himself to get through it; to push himself without stop because there was never a time to stop. However, now that he has devoted himself to his studies his mind had found ways to revel._

_Now thought, he had his friends that knew of his magic and accepted it, he had the support of the people in the city; and now he had someone to speak about his fears, his doubts, his pains and anguish thoughts when they became too much. His eyes softened ever so gently as he looked upon his teacher and raised a hand to cares the golden snout for a few seconds before extending his arms around him as much as his could in a substitute hug._

"_Thank you" Merlin whispered as he felt the dragon's wings perch further into him, returning the hug._

_A few seconds passed before the two separated, the dragon nodding in acceptance at the new mindset he seem to take and a roaring fire brimming behind Merlin's eyes. The dragon then moved his tail behind a canopy of trees only to return with a well-sized stag. Having done this before, Merlin immediately went ahead to get what was needed to properly skin and cook the deer._

_The slices of meat would keep him fed for a while since he had learn a spell to preserve them, the antlers we would clean and crush into a powder for many of his potions, the pelts would catch a fine price with a traveling merchant and the entrails… Well, his draconic companion likes them so that works out quite well for him. As he finished cooking and eating his meal, a gentle lull fell upon them as he gazed out into the inky sky._

"_May I ask a question?" At this, Merlin blinked before turning his head completely upwards to stare at the dragon._

"_Sure." He exclaimed before giving the dragon a grin. "You caught the dinner, it's the least I can do!" At this, he felt an amused rumble coming from him._

"_Do you remember the night of the battle? Where your magic was revealed?" Merlin's eyes immediately became shaded and steeled. A defense mechanism he had created long ago when faced with questions of his battles._

"_I can hardly forget…" _

"_Why did you say what you said to Uther that night? When you defended your right to be heard?" Having seen his confused stare, the dragon gave a sigh and looked at him with a serious gaze._

"_Would you truly have given your life to the fire if Arthur hadn't accepted you?" Hearing this, Merlin's eyes widened as the memory of that night filtered through his mind. The anger, the hate, the anguish, and the madness he saw on Uther's face that night as he called for the guards to take him away. How their faces where left stunned when he uttered those words…_

…

…

_**"I won't hear Uther's judgment in this because I **__know__** what he wants. If he throws me in the dungeon and sentence me to death, I will just simply escape and remain in the shadows until you need me again. But…" As he said this, he turned towards Arthur with dejection and calmness in his face.**_

_**"If **__you __**decide to sentence me to death…" He said solemnly "Then I will obey your orders and summit to the court. You have my word."**_

…

…

_He couldn't help it… _

_He laughed._

"_What is so amusing?" The dragon grunted as he was trying to contain his laughter. Could he have done it? Could the dragon simply not get it? _

"_The fact that you thought I would do something so foolish after all I've done for my prat is what's funny!" He kept on laughing and laughing before he heard the dragon's all too familiar annoyed tone._

"_Merlin!" Hearing this, his laughter came down to mere giggles and disappeared completely only to remain in the background. Drying the tears from his eyes, Merlin stared at the dragon with hidden mirth and his own bout of wisdom which made the dragon stop in his place._

"_It was a test!" As he said this, the last of the laughter disappeared and left behind his true mantel of wisdom._

"_My final test." He stated gently as he once again stare into the night sky. "I needed to test my prince's resolve. His core essence, his very heart while being at the crossroads between the magic he learned to hate and the magic he could learn to care for…" It was something that came to him on the spot. All those days, worrying and imagining what he would say or do when his magic was revealed where forgotten. The answer was simple. _

_Whatever happened, his life was made to serve that idiotic prat… _

_And he would live, no matter what. Protect from the literal shadows as he had done so the past two years and he would do so gladly… _

"_I have spent two years of my life with that man, and what I've seen has shown me his potential. That night it was simply a matter of seeing where that potential was and how much further his potential had to grow before reaching his apex." He explained his thoughts at the time, the sheer need to see his beloved prince true potential. It was too much a temptation not too…_

"_That is, incredibly deceptive of you." He heard the dragon's surprise and, if he dared to imagine, __**pride**__ for him. _

"_It was a moment where the future of Albion was at stake…" He continued. "But most importantly, it was a moment where I would know the kind of damage I had done to our relationship…" At this, he couldn't help but flinch and hold a hand on top of his chest, near his heart. That has always been the thing that terrified him. He knew that the one thing that would completely destroy him would be Arthur's hatred of him. More than a fireball, more than a curse; __**that**__ would be the thing to end him._

"_I wouldn't have bare it if it was me that finally pushed my dear friend over the edge in his hatred…" A few seconds passed before the dragon coiled around him, blanketing him once again from the elements. His head resting near him and the gentle rumbles in his chest began to lull Merlin to sleep._

"_A wise choice…" He heard the dragon utter gently as he finished nesting around him. Merlin simply leaned back and pulled his cloak closer to him._

"_So! What are we going to do tomorrow?" He asked with a smile, his fire having lit up earlier he wanted to devour anything the dragon threw at him._

"_You need your rest young warlock, to heal from your today's battle." He heard the dragon utter, already falling asleep. "After that, we shall restart with the basics tomorrow."_

"_**What?!**__"_

"_It is obvious that you still lack the proper knowledge in basic runes to produce a cohesive outcome. I must be firmer with your lessons."_

"_But that will take me __**ages**__ to do again!" A single draconic eye stared at him and Merlin swore he saw a glint of amusement in there._

"_Then you better get your rest don't you agree?"_

* * *

><p>"Afternoon." Merlin flinched slightly at the new voice and immediately sought to clear his mind from the memories long passed. His eyes fell on the plump woman besides his table; the woman had brown, curly hair pulled up for convenience. She was wearing a simple dress and a kind smile. "What'll it be?" His mind was still inside itself so the best Merlin could respond was,<p>

"Uh…"

"Mm." The woman was now wearing a mischievous smile as she leaned slightly forward. "You're a handsome fellow. Way too handsome to be hiding such a face under a cloak" A glint of amusement could be seen in her eyes as he once again moved his cloak to hide most of his face. Hiding the blush that was spreading was also a reason to hide.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, as he saw the woman smile and straightened a bit before waiting patiently for him to order.

"May I get a tankard of mead please?" Hearing this made her eyes get that strange gleam again.

"And proper manners to boot!" She exclaimed jovially as she gave him a fast wink before turning towards the bar. "A tankard of cold mead coming right away sweetheart…" As Merlin saw her leave, he hid the amused smile under his cloak.

"I was wrong." He murmured as he stared at the table. "Coming here was a great idea."

Having a grin set in place, he let himself relax for what seemed the first time in months. He slowly re-adjusted his new additions to his armor; newly forge pure copper braces in his gloves to help him conduct his magic as well as dozens of runes carved into them in case they were needed. His battle tunic had been repaired and re-forged to include defensive runes and spells and his cloak had a conservation spell to keep it from burning or tearing apart. He glimpsed upwards to receive the tankard of mead from the woman before returning to his musings.

He was proud of his accomplishments in his studies. Just like his teacher said, patience and time gave him the understanding to understand the ancient magic The Great Dragon was teaching him. He had implemented his knowledge in his everyday life, sometimes helping travelers and merchants in the woods. He felt alive and happy, even if he still missed his friends back in Camelot he knew that they were alright due to his many checking to the ring he left Arthur with. But there was still a lot more he needed to learn.

Suddenly, a slam could be heard from the front door, Merlin's eyes moved slowly towards it to see what the commotion was about. It was a man, of burly built and a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. A bald face adorned with muck, scars and dried blood; he was wearing a dark brown leather long coat as a decorative war horn dangled from his neck. The man was slowly walking insides, a predatory gleam decorating his face

"Afternoon, Mary." Merlin heard the man speak as if he owned the place while walking ever so slowly towards the bar where the woman who saw to his table, Mary, was. "Business look's good."

"We have our better days." Slight sarcasm at the face of an opponent, Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then." As the man said this, Merlin saw him lean forward and slam a rusted flail upon the wooden bar separating the two. Mary simply stared at him with unbound hatred but slowly got a small pile of gold coins behind her and threw it on the countertop. The man quickly counted them but it appeared he did not like what he saw. He quickly leaned in forward, invading her personal space as his body began to coil in anger. Merlin knew what was coming.

"And the rest?"

"That's all we got." As she said this, his arms shot forward and grasped a helm of her dress while another hand took out a blade and placed it close to her neck.

"I'll not ask again!"

"Kindly take your hands off her…" Merlin stated as he stood up from his chair and began to walk towards him, his cloak still keeping his face shadowed. The man turned around and gave him an overconfident smirk before his hand took the flail on the countertop and swung it around towards his head. Having honed his magical abilities it only took a small amount of his magic to slow time long enough for him to spin away from the hit and kick the man's back while he was turned.

Silence was all that could be heard in the tavern as the man righted himself and stared daggers into Merlin's face.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that…" He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him right then.

"I'd like to see you try" Apparently the man didn't take too kindly to his laugher, as he immediately gave a sharp whistle. Said whistle acted as a signal for twelve other thugs enter the tavern, all wearing the same kind of anger and malicious intent in their eyes. Once they were all inside silence fell once more as Merlin stared down into trouble.

"I just had to open my big mouth. Didn't I?" Merlin uttered as the thugs prepared themselves to attack, Merlin himself was gathering his magic to the surface to react at any moment. But before anything happened, a man stood up from one of the chairs and approached the hooded warlock.

"You have gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle." He stated as he took a swig of his drink before turning around to stare at the scared leader. "Haven't you?" The man was wearing a hunter's getup, soft leather and browns and black adorned his body as well as a necklace with an inverted moon. His eyes gleamed with excitement under his brown floppy hair at what was happening, but Merlin could see a deep sense of strength and honor hidden beneath it.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." Merlin asked kindly, not wanting this mans to be hurt if he could help it, but the man ignored him and turned to look at the group anxious for a fight with a smirk.

"You're probably right." The man stated before taking another swig of his drink before handing the cup to the leader, the other man not really paying attention grasped the cup. That is, until the brave man punched him right in his nose with an amused grin.

The fight had begun

Bodies flew and smashed all together in a flurry of movement and anger as the whole tavern began to fight. The man was off in a corner punching out the thugs left and right while Merlin dealt with the leader. Now, the fact that he had train in magic all this time didn't mean that he disregarded his physical training. He hadn't gone through being the dummy for his prince for nothing, and he had applied the routine into his daily schedule. He could hold his own now with a sword or his style of fighting but he would always prefer to use his magic.

"_Aetslide bencpel!_" He uttered a spell under his breath to send two benches at a pair of tugs that where approaching them and quickly dispatch them. Somehow between the fighting, he had separated from the leader and ended up behind the counter with Mary as he was trying to keep an eye on the other man.

He slid under an opening and quickly turned around to face an angry thug ready to pounce and he quickly looked around him for anything he could use. Zeroing in a ceramic pot he quickly took it and smashed it on the man's head, however it seemed that the man was more resilient than he thought for he was still getting up. Although the second base to the head delivered by sweet Mary seem to do the trick. Giving her a smile they both got down as flying plates smashed against the wall.

As Mary took cover under the table, Merlin quickly glanced at the plates beside him and let his magic out, each of the plates striking against a thug. The man he was fighting with had another in a headlock and was struggling to get to the counter when his demeanor changed and he straightened his back. The man gave out a calm sigh before smiling at him.

"Pass the jug, huh?" The man asked gesturing behind him and Merlin complied, handing the man a jug full of mead the man took a long drink of it before turning around and smashing his fist against another thug trying to sneak behind him. As he turned around, he gave Merlin an appraising and curious look while trying to take a peek under his cloak.

"What do they call you, then?" He heard the man ask him, curiosity and respect clearly showing in his voice and Merlin felt no danger from telling him.

"Merlin" At this, the man nodded as if taking in his name.

"Gwaine" He replied in kind as he shook his hand, and at last I had a name to match up to his person. "Pleasure to meet you." Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone coming behind him and I immediately went to warn him only for him to act out on instinct and spin his body to smash the jug against the assailant's face. His hair flipped as he turned around and shot him a brilliant smile.

"Such a waste, huh?" He heard Gwaine admitted before turning around and joining back into the fight. Merlin couldn't help but turn his head slightly at this. What kind of man would face such a number of opponents with such flippancy and cheerful demeanor? The man was a normal male human, that he could tell, but he acted as if there was nothing he couldn't defeat with his strength…

Merlin started to like the man even more.

But before he could lose himself again inside his own rambles, he saw the same leader heading towards him, revenge clear in his eyes. Merlin got out from behind the bar and stepped towards him only to slide under his punch and elbow him on his ribs and he quickly retaliated with a flurry of punches, they kept at it for a few seconds until the leader saw where the fight was going and took out his knife once more. Merlin just stood there, a spell already to take the knife out of his hand, but before he could do anything Gwaine threw himself on top of the man in an effort to save his life.

The plan seemed to work, the man seemed to have been knocked out by the fall but Merlin saw where the knife ended up. The crimson liquid had already began to drip from the wound on Gwaine's leg where the knife was still plunged into, the man tried to stand up before his strength left him and his body fell back, the back of his head hitting the corner of a bench knocking him completely unconscious.

The tavern fell silent at this and Merlin immediately shot forward to ascertain how bad the wound was. Kneeling, Merlin sent his magic out to scan the body and was too happy at what he'd found, the knife had nicked one of the main arteries and Gwaine was starting to bleed out.

_**Fast**_

"How is he?" He heard sweet Mary asking behind him and felt saddened at what had happened to her lovely tavern as well as the blood that got spilled today.

"Not good." He answered in kind as he took out some strips of cloth he always carried around and began raping the knife wound tightly. "He's losing a lot of blood…" Merlin knew that Gwaine would not survive the trip to a physician or a healer. The man had stood up with him in defense of the tavern and had sacrificed himself to protect him. He had the honor of a knight Arthur would be proud to call brother…

That settled it. This man was now under his protection.

Sending out a mental call to my teacher, he began to stabilize the man with what little healing magic he was capable of and was about to gather him in his arms when he realized that there were still some thugs left conscious and where starting to gather their own knifes in retaliation. His magic, now being guided by the quiet storm of anger that was gathering behind his eyes since the beginning, took full reign and burst forward at the command of his master. As he spun around and stood to his full height smoothly, a shimmering barrier began for form within his opened fist to make way to his old staff. The public was stunned still by the clear display of magic as the staff finished forming right before their eyes until they all jumped when he hit the bottom of it in the floor, the noise amplified by his own magic.

"_**Enough**_!" His voice bellowed directly at the men that dare hurt the kind people within Arthur's kingdom. His magic shot forward to take a hold of each body of the thugs, be them unconscious or not and slowly levitated them off the floor a few inches, high enough to drag them outside without any trouble.

"If you would gentlemen," Merlin intoned in his wizened voice to the men, his golden eyes glowing under his hood. "_**please**_, follow me…" Ignoring the stares of everyone around him, he then turned around and asked his magic to gather Gwaine's body gently off the floor. Having done that, making sure that the blood had slowed sufficiently and mentally taking stock of where The Great Dragon was, he turned his head around to gaze at the men and called upon the rope he had seen behind the counter. He let the rope snaked towards him like an undead procession and gathered each man separately outside.

He saw the other patrons follow him outside; their curiosity was too much he could sense. Even if magic had been reinstated it was seldom the time when Merlin could see a sorcerer or sorceress display their gifts without any form of scorn or fear.

If the people wanted a show, who was he to deny them?

With a small grin and a theatrical turn of his hand, the rope snakes quickly separated and slivered towards each man; slowly but surely binding their hands and feet together and he laid a sleeping spell to each of them for a few more hours. Having seen the stock that was just outside the tavern, Merlin turned slightly towards the leader and with a mischievous smirk he then levitated his body and placed him inside of it. Stepping closer to the still unconscious face, Merlin simply bended his knees slightly and have a few brief slaps to his face to wake him up. Once he could see the man was beginning to wake up he twisted around once again to face his waiting public, seeing their stunned and slightly awed looks Merlin bowed with copious amounts of exaggeration and gave them a smile. This seemed to be the right thing to do since almost immediately most of them broke in claps and smiles and cheerful laughter while others went back inside only to come back out with baskets of rotten fruit. He left the people to their devises and walked towards his injured friend he had laid carefully to the side.

Merlin knelt right beside him stroking his cheek, noting the clammy parlor he had gained. "Stay with me alright?" He pleaded to the unconscious man, knowing that the inner strength would be fighting death every second it could. "Just a few more seconds…" Stating this, Merlin sent his magic out once more and was glad to feel his teach so close to them. Not much longer then.

Merlin slowly walked to the group of people that where now pelting the leader with the rotten fruit, guiding Gwaine beside him while he waited those few last seconds. At his presence, the people stopped and stared at him. "If this man ever bothers you again," He declared strongly as he could. "word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day." As he finished, he slowly began to walk out of the town towards the small clear hill a few paces away. The dragon will know to land there.

"How can you make a promise like that?" He heard Mary ask behind him and he felt elated that he knew what he could tell them. A mischievous smile painted his lips as he straightened his back; he must always look his best when meeting his protected.

"Because!" As he said this, he slowly took his hood off his head letting everyone see the alabaster white flecks of hair mixing with the raven locks of his hair. Turning around completely, he could see the impact he had made and gave Mary a wink in reply.

"I'm Prince Arthur's Warlock!" As soon as he said this, the all too familiar sound of wings flapping in the air could be heard as the golden scales of The Great Dragon showed in all its glory. The dragon landed just behind him in such a way that his cloak bellowed around him whichever way it pleased.

He had to admit, his teacher did know how to make an entrance.

"And I sincerely hope the dragon behind me will be enough proof?" He jested at her as he pooled his magic around him and Gwaine. The two of them soaring upwards as his teacher stretched his strong neck below them for him to land them safely. Having done that, he secured Gwaine's body in front of him as the dragon began to take flight, but it was all too tempting not to wave at Mary his goodbye. So instead, he pooled his magic in his ears, he wished to know what they said when they thought him gone.

"Camelot's Warlock?" He heard Mary exclaimed, surprise clear in her voice. "In _**my**_ tavern?" He felt pride fill him at the wonderment in her voice. Was that what they called him now? If so, he liked it! The last thing he could hear where the roaring shouts of her and the others in delight and the growls of indignation coming from the one receiving them.

He laughed

* * *

><p>Back in Camelot, the villagers were busy with their morning work as they delighted themselves in the peace that had graced the kingdom. The people where delighted in the safety the stone walls provided and carried on with their lives in blissful monotony. However, up inside the castle in the royal chambers, a lonely man stares out into the courtyard with a subdued and shadowed apathy.<p>

Uther stared out into his kingdom, watching the routine proceedings of his people across his city but as much as he tried, his mind would take him back to the events of previous months. He slowly raised the goblet to his lips hoping against all hope that the alcohol would help numb the pain he was now feeling.

It had been a year since his son's warlock had left the city in order to further train himself in the magic he possessed. And it had been two more months that the shocking revelation was given to every person in the court.

He still remembered having the young boy in front of him after the battle. His chest bandaged and smudges of soot and blood marred his all-too-pale face. He had placed his sword right above his heart, ready to kill the one he believe to be evil incarnate, only for his entire beliefs to be blown away by his wizened words. There had been no hatred, no malice, just utter exhaustion at the fact that he was fighting once more, that time for his life. But Uther still remembered his eyes, eyes ancient and young and innocent and not so innocent and an infinite amount of contradictions that made his head spin.

More so, was the fact that the boy knew the truth of Arthur's birth and decided to lie for his sake. Both him and his son. He wished for the truth to be known but he wish for Uther to be the one to tell it and for Arthur to accept it as the truth instead of a mission to kill given to him from the grave.

Ever since that night, Uther had fought and insisted that Arthur did not need to have that in his conscience. _"He was still naïve, this would only end up breaking him"_, he told himself.

But in the end, the truth was that he was afraid.

Imagine, him, afraid to tell the truth to his son!

However, the facts where simple. That night and what happened afterwards were the catalyst for the parasite in his mind. It took and burrowed itself deeper and deeper; demolishing the barriers and truths he had so carefully created and had instead left behind a mirror. A mirror for him to look at and see the man he had become. A man filled with anger and fright. A man consumed by shadows and a killer without just cause. It was too late for him now; he realized what he had done but the sickness that had afflicted his mind when his beloved wife died was too ingrained into his core essence that it would never completely disappear. Sure, he had re-written the laws against magic and allowed those of white magic to be free of death by his hand but he would scarcely allow a sorcerer in his court.

But he knew all too well that his time in the throne was reaching his end, he knew that the time for his son to take the throne was upon them all and the guilt that had nested in his heart wished to be purged before that time came.

"He still hates me for what I've told him…" He whispers at nothing and everything, cursing himself for what he'd done. Before he left, the warlock had requested he talk to him and be begrudgingly accepted. The boy had asked that he tell his son the truth while he was away. He said that it was time for him to know. So, he had called his son to the throne room about a month ago and sat him down in front of him while he stared at him right across. Arthur's face was curious and slightly worried but that soon changed when he started explaining the truth of the matter. He had screamed, shouted at the empty walls and had thrown anything he could get his hands on at the walls. Uther pleaded with him for forgiveness but the eyes he then saw in his son held nothing but fury and contentment for him. Arthur shouted his anger at him and he had let him.

Arthur had declared himself incapable of giving him forgiveness…

"You told me that Arthur would eventually forgive me…" Uther continued as a lone tear was shed which was immediately erased by another sip of his wine.

"When will that be, warlock? When will I get my son back?"

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, high upon the mountains there was an entrance to a massive web of caves which our young warlock had converted as his home and workshop. Having landed a day ago with his newest charge, Merlin had set immediately to work. Placing him in his bed, he quickly went to gather some fresh water, towels, a needle and some silk thread to quickly clean the wound as well as some honey to fight the infecting that had already started to set in. Having finished with the wound, he also placed a spell to help Gwaine fight the infection, just in case. It had been a year since he dwelled in the healing arts as his mentor had taught him and he had studied from time to time the medical tomes Gaius had given him for his travels, but even so he preferred to err on the cautious side.<p>

Now that the morning had come again, Merlin worked out the kinks in his back from sleeping on the floor and began to prepare some broth and bread when the man was ready to wake. Merlin hummed an endless melody that he could hear along the air as he worked and got lost in his mind again. It had been so long since he took care of another person, it was sort of liberating in a way; energy he didn't know he had that wanted to go out had now an outlet and it was content. He hopped Gwaine would wake up though. Having conversations with himself and a dragon didn't do wonders for his people skills.

"What am I doing in this bed?" Merlin heard the muttered words coming from the bed and he immediately ran towards his patient. As soon as he got there, he placed a firm hand on Gwaine's shoulder and pushed him back down.

"You were wounded." He explained as he went again to check the wound. "I wanted to make sure you were treated. Now even if I'm a bit rusty in the healing arts I can assure you will make a full recovery!" At this, he got an incredulous and questioning look once Gwaine eyed his appearance. He was wearing a simple red tunic with the usual tan belt, the slacks had been replaced with black fabric as well as bracers and pads tide loosely on his shins which then where connected to his belted boots. His black and white hair was left to its own devices, so as usual it was now clumped together sticking out whichever direction it pleased.

"Don't give me that look!" Merlin retorted. "I was trained by the best physician in all of Camelot! Your life is in good hands my friend!" As he said this, he let the man eye his surroundings as he knew all warriors liked to do. The place was surrounded by shelves filled with potions and tables with raw materials that where to be used later on and his staff, the floor was lined with pelts of different animals since the rocks where too harsh for him to remain bare footed and his armor was mounted upon a corner.

"So, you're a sorcerer then?" He asked collected and almost bored and it was all Merlin could do to stop himself from smiling at the hidden almost childlike curiosity he could see in those eyes.

"Warlock really." Merlin answered. "Now hold still, the knife managed to puncture some internal organs so you need to relax." As he pointed that out, he once again pushed him back to the mattress while he went to the cauldron to check on the stew. It was silent for a few minutes, merlin feeling the eyes that where watching his every move until he couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you help me?"

"Your chances looked between slim and none." Gwaine replied, honestly shiny through and Merlin could only look at him with awe. "I, uh, I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds!" Hearing this, Merlin simply laughed at the sheer tenacity of the man before him, the strength he showed was unparalleled and that settled things in Merlin's mind. One way or another, Gwaine would come with him to Camelot's court.

"I hope you can forgive my mess!" Merlin bounced back, jumping around with zealous energy at the plan that was forming in his mind. "It's been a long time since I've had any visitors!"

"What would you like to eat then? Chicken or rabbit broth?" He saw Gwaine flinch a bit at the options.

"If it's all the same to you I would prefer the chicken and some mead if you have any!"

"Now, none of that." Merlin's face scrunched into a disapproving frown. "You're still healing, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to work up to that I'm afraid."

"Can I at least get some mead?"

"No Gwaine" The devastation he could see in the man face when he said that almost broke him into a pile of giggles again but he held his ground. Barely.

"But I saved your life!"

"And I really appreciate it, but that won't make me give you some mead while you're in recovery…"

"What if I said please?"

"Still no."

"… damn"

* * *

><p>"How long has he been here?" Gwen heard her lady's voice come from the opened hall right beside her but for once in her life, she didn't turn to give her the proper greeting or any sort of respect. Instead, her eyes were glued to the blond before them, the training grounds devoid of all life but for her, her love and her lady. The ground was littered with dented swords and flails, dirt and grass pulled from the ground as the man responsible continues to bludgeon the training dummy with his sword, his face showing quite concentration but Gwen knew that underneath it all, there was anger.<p>

There was so much anger…

"Almost all morning…" Gwen replied as she continued to stare at her beloved, her heart aching for him to let her in.

"He can't keep himself isolated like this…" She continues as a lone tear escapes from her. "I wish he would talk to us… talk to me…"

"Right now he is retreating into himself." She hears Morgana theorized beside her. "What Uther has told him was something which was unforgivable." Here she could hear the change when her lady decided to let her anger show.

"He used magic to give life to a son!" Morgana sneered. "The sheer _**arrogance**_ of him! When he was using magic for his own purposes it was fine but when the laws of magic didn't follow his expectations he decides to curse the entire magical community for it!" Gwen had heard about it of course. Morgana had found out and proceeded to tell her about it, she first felt appalled and angry at the man. But when she started thinking, all she could feel was pity for the man and sorrow for her dear prince.

"He placed his anger on magic when he _**himself**_ was responsible for his wife's death..." Morgana continued, disgust clearly showing in her voice. "Magic cannot create without taking something of equal value in return. _**That**_ is how balance is kept in the world." Gwen knew how her lady felt about magic's rule, how often she enforced it when some of the children that started to show any magical ability, how ruthlessly she taught them what they could do or not do. Her lady had change during the year their dear warlock had been gone for. She was more authoritarian. Harsher. Some form of responsibility weighing her down from within.

"And now that Uther has confessed to this," Here, her eyes turned a softer shade of jade s her gaze kept still upon the frame of her adopted brother. "I'm afraid that Arthur will blame himself for his mother's death…" At this, they both fell silent and stared out at their prince, his body taunt and ready to pounce the next dummy with swift fury.

"Just leave him alone…" Her lady advised as she turned around and back inside the castle. "That's all we can do for him now…" With a soft grasp of her shoulder, Morgana went inside leaving her to make her own decision. But no decision was necessary to be made.

This was the man she loved and right now his soul was injured in the deepest sense.

She would remain at his side…

* * *

><p><em>Adjust… Parry... Swipe… Again…<em>

Lies. Death. Sorrow followed him life an old friend, his everlasting shadow poisoning everything he touched. His mother was telling the truth. His father had used magic to birth him and had not cared the consequence of his actions. Not even when he was told that someone would die because of it. As long as he had an heir, then the fates could tell any other life.

_Adjust… Parry... Swipe… Again…_

To hell to that poor life, they were never more important that the future life of his heir…

_Adjust… Parry... Swipe… Again…_

But his arrogance, the sheer audacity and ego, the thought that he was above anything and everyone was the undoing of his mother.

_Adjust… Parry... Swipe… Again…_

He would never forgive him. He should've killed him that day…

_Adjust… Parry... Swipe… Swipe... Again…_

But he was stopped…

_Adjust… Parry... Swipe_… _Swipe_... _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_...

Merlin _**lied**_ to him!

_**Swipe**_… _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_...

Betrayal. Sorrow. Anger. Anger. So much anger…

_**Swipe**_… _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_...

His eyes glared at his target when they caught the silver ring innocently on his finger…

_**Swipe**_… _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_... _**Swipe**_...

* * *

><p><em>Me: Please tell me what you thought. Hopefully it will make up for the long delay. <em>

_And just want to tell you that this will be maybe three times as long as The Staff of Souls so… be prepared!_

_I really can't wait for your comments! Hope they're long! _

_Until next time._


End file.
